


(to tell the truth)

by havisham



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Post-Canon, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: A goofy meditation on the nature of the truth as told by Benoit Blanc: Southern gentleman detective.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc & Marta Cabrera
Comments: 28
Kudos: 262





	(to tell the truth)

Solving crimes was a delicate dance between balancing facts with the truth, knowing when to dip your partner and when to let them go. Benoit Blanc was not surprised or displeased that Marta Cabrera decided to make Harlan Trombley’s house into a retreat for the elderly and the city-bound. It made sense for both her professional training and her kindly heart. 

As Ransom’s trial and the probate procedures for Harlan’s will dragged on, Benoit had other cases to get to. But he had a soft spot for Marta. He would enquire about her every month or so, and she would reply back. Her unique relationship with the truth did not extend to texts and emails, however, so he called her more often than not. 

She let him go to voicemail and then texted him back her answers. His admiration for her only grew, although Benoit knew from experience that once a case was over that it was vanishingly rare that he would get to see a client -- or in this case, a suspect -- again. 

It was best not to get attached. 

Sentiment, as Daddy always said, clouded the mind even as it heightened one’s emotional journey through life. Was that good? Was that bad? Daddy would never say one way or the other. Because of that and other parental equivalencies, Benoit had spent his entire childhood in a haze of confusion, where, it could be argued, he still remained. In truth, however, much of his confusion was performative. He had picked up that trick from Daddy -- and Harlan Trombley too -- after a fashion. One of Harlan’s most famous detectives had been bumbling. It worked for him, it worked for Benoit. Mostly. 

Look. The thing was -- people would warm up to you _immediately_ , if they believe you to be incompetent. That was a fact that Benoit Blanc had long since figured out. But that fact could also turn against you easily -- like a dish of banana pudding, left out too long. 

It was a delicate balance. A dance. A dish. A metaphor that extended until the reader’s patience snapped. And so on and so on. Whatever it took to solve the case. However stupid you had to look, it didn’t matter. 

Benoit Blanc wasn’t afraid to act a fool -- just as long as he knew he wasn’t one. 

*

Benoit was in Charleston, investigating a rather hum-drum, run of the mill, very boring case of cheating? Breach of contract? Shenanigans? Featuring a local politician and a young socialite when he received a call from Marta. He was so surprised that he picked up right away, even though he was in the middle of a stake-out. It didn’t matter. Both the politician and the socialite were smoking pot. It wouldn’t have mattered, except for where they were, what they were, and who they were doing. Benoit would make his money anyway.

“Marta? What’s the matter -- are you all right? Has one of the old people stabbed each other again?” 

“No, I’ve had to put the knife display under glass. I wanted to be respectful to Harlan’s memory but once is enough. Did you hear the news? Ransom is out on bail. I’m concerned…” 

“You’ve hired the security firm I recommended? The Bloom Brothers?” 

“Yes. But that’s not actually what I’m calling you about. A reporter from the _New Yorker_ called me this morning, and he said that they had investigated you… He said that your name is really Benny Blank and you’re from Liverpool, New York. Blanc, is that true?” 

“Marta, they’ve spotted me. I have to go.” 

“Blanc, your accent’s dropped.” 

But so had the call. 

*

The truth has always been a strange and ambiguous beast -- and every place is south of somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I watched this movie the day after Black Friday, loved it, but couldn't get rid of the idea that Benoit Blanc was a total fake (AND I LOVE THAT FOR HIM.) If Rian Johnson decides to make a Benoit Blanc series, I would be there with bells on, this is exactly my jam. 
> 
> \- The Bloom Brothers are the alternative universe version of the Brothers Bloom, of course. 
> 
> \- AO3, please canonize Marta's character tag. 🙏


End file.
